User talk:SpecialOperationsTrooper
Welcome to Snake Wiki! I am Sebastian Dabrowski your SpecialOperationsTrooper. That was the original cut-out of my roleplaying character-I've attempted roleplaying in various prodigy levels; mercenary, stormtrooper, hero, commando, shock trooper, boxing as well as a general 1st Lieutenant/Captain-Commander for when it came to harnessing all that skill/strength into a professional (Space Mercenary/Ranger(archer with longsword)personality. After holding back by doing that while playing+growing up amongst my peers when I finally started to work I drew it in the only Chicago Public Library associated with my family. I made that character {Sebastian the Malayan Pit Viper sell swordhad a 8 page packet in fact; I am going for Weapon Master, as a Sell Sword(with a Shadow Bringer background, but I got that background just to be more orientated for Dungeons & Dragons- The Adventurer's League I played with made me a Champion: So I'll figure something for myself later) Slayer} and a DISCORD to chronicle my adventures into composing my own personality into the character over the course of my life. I threw away this copy to create a newer one in my future, on a more grander scale, with the armor from the Tomb of Annihilation. Those being a steel platebody, steel gauntlets and a hooded cloak. I have multiple choices on the type of color to use for my cloak. With me having chronicled in my DISCORD acquiring 99 Ranged on RuneScape 3 (Green) granting me the Ranged Cape of Accomplishment. I then went to OldSchool RuneScape to teach myself melee and knightly proportions like a Magister by returning to RuneScape 3 from OldSchool RuneScape to join a clan professionally; with merits from mercenary companies. There I accomplished 4(2 currently) Capes of Accomplishments [Firemaking {orange}, {Grey} {white} and on the Deadman world I achieved 99 Attack giving me that Cape of Accomplishment in red. I've even attained a Quest Cape once, then lost it to when more quests came out, but it is cyan. Once I am further along in the world (A professional computer, xbox, i.e.) I will showcase adventuring for another on my YouTube channel. I'll be making the cloak green for Ranging. re: Becoming a bureaucrat Hello. If I understand correctly, it seems that you are interested in becoming a bureaucrat/admin on this wiki. We have a process specifically for that, called adoption. Please read the guidelines listed on the page. The only admin of this wiki is the founder, who made zero edits, so the wiki is definitely eligible for adoption. Also, there are no other recently active editors, so you can skip the guideline about creating a blog post. Over the last 30 days, you've edited on April 2 and 10, so you'll need to keep editing nearly every day for a few more days to meet the guideline about editing content pages for a week. Once you've done that, enter the wiki's name and click the "Add new request" button and fill out the request form that loads, which will add your request to the list. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:05, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, July 25, 2018 (UTC)